The Innocent
by Amy
Summary: Written from a Yeerk's point of view. Sad, in my opinion.


## The Innocent

My name is Iniss Three-Five-Two.  
My host's name is Cindy.  
As you might have guessed, I am a Yeerk.  
< Hey! There's Danny!> Cindy thought. < _And_ Four-Six-Nine...>  
My host has the rediculous notion that I have romantic feelings for Esplin Four-Six-Nine. She has mentioned, more than once, that we should 'double date'. Her and Danny, and Esplin Four-Six-Nine and I.  
I have mentioned that if she didn't shut up I would play embarressing memories over and over again. It is good to control the brain.  
"Hi, Cindy," Four-Six-Nine said through Danny. "Are you coming to the Sharing meeting tonight?"  
What he was really asking, was whether or not I would be needing Kandrona rays tonight.  
"Yeah," I said. "Maybe we'll have time to talk?"  
I had just swum in the Pool yesterday and didn't need to for two more days. I would be able to talk to him if he didn't need to absorb Kandrona rays tonight.  
"Sounds cool," he said, grinning at me the way a typical adolesent boy would. "See you there."  
"See ya," I responded as he walked off.  
< Oooh,> Cindy teased. < He _likes_ you...>  
I played a memory of the time she was walking through the cafeteria and she tripped on the way to a table, spilling the entire contents of her tray down her front. I listened to her embarressed groan smuggly and walked her body to her next class.  


"Hello," Danny said, coming up behind me.  
It was evening, we were at the beach, and I was humoring Cindy by letting her watch the sunset.  
"Hello," I said, firmly ignoring the hormones flooding Cindy's body. "How are you?"  
"Trying to avoid Visser Three," he said unhappily.  
That caught my attention. I turned to look at him. "Avoid him?" I asked. "What did you do?"  
Danny shook his head sadly. "What _didn't_ I do?"  
I nodded sympathetically. "Andalite Bandits again?"  
Danny made a face. "Of course," he said with disgust. Not at me, with himself. "They're getting bolder. One actually made an attempt at the visser's life."  
"No!" I gasped.  
"Yes," Danny confirmed. "It was the one out of morph."  
"I've heard rumors that that one is Beast Elfangor's little brother, Aximili."  
"It would figure," Danny said with a bitter laugh. "Little beastie come to avenge his brother's death."  
"It _is_ an Andalite custom," I said softly, unable to think of anything else to say.  
< Oh, _that_'s real comforting,> Cindy commented. < Give him a hug! Or at least put a hand on his shoulder. Come on, show him you care!>  
< Shut up, human,> I said wearily.  
< Go on,> she replied firmly.  
I reached a hand over and placed it on his shoulder carefully. We were closer than I had realized.  
Danny shot me a surprised look, but then smiled gratefully. "It will all work out eventually," I told him. "Don't worry."  
< See?> Cindy said.  
< Do not push your luck, human,> I told her.  
I was only doing this to shut her up. That was it. Nothing more.  
So why did I suddenly feel so warm?  


"Hi, Cindy," Danny greeted me at school two days later. "Coming to the meeting tonight?"  
"Yeah," I told him. "I probably won't be able to hang out much. I think I'll be pretty busy. You?"  
I would need to feed on Kandrona rays tonight. I wasn't sure if he would too.  
He shrugged. "I got a bunch of stuff done yesterday," he said casually. "I'll probably have some free time."  
Esplin Four-Six-Nine had fed yesterday.  
"Maybe I'll have some time to hang out after I get that stuff done," I said.  
"I'll look for you, then," Danny said, smiling. "See you later."  
"Bye," I said, heading for my next class.  
< Jeez,> Cindy said. < You guys are like a couple of teenagers.>  
< That's the idea,> I told her.  
< Oh, ha ha,> she said drily.  
I smirked to myself. Annoying as she was, Cindy could be pretty funny sometimes.  


As it turned out, I _did_ have some time to talk to Danny after my little dip in the Pool. He seemed nervous.  
"Something wrong?" I asked Danny as he looked over his shoulder for about the tenth time.  
"Sorry," Danny said, grinning sheepishly. "I just keep expecting those damn Andalites to show up and try to kill us all. Call me paranoid."  
"Okay, you're paranoid."  
Danny rolled his eyes. "You're starting to develop a human sense of humor," he teased.  
"And _you're,_ starting to use facial expressions more than you need to," I countered.  
"_Touche_."  
I gave him a look of mock horror. "A human _phrase_?" I gasped. "What next? Have you begun to enjoy their TV shows?"  
Danny chuckled. "Well," he said slowly. "There _is_ that 'X-Files' show..."  
I laughed.  
< He's a real catch,> Cindy commented. < Smart, body-snatching parasite, _and_ he has a sense of humor.>  
< If I admit that he is one of the better Yeerks in this Pool, will you stop bugging me?> I asked her.  
< Yes.>  
< Esplin Four-Six-Nine is one of the better Yeerks in this Pool,> I said.  
< Now admit you have a crush on him,> Cindy said.  
< Don't push it.>  
"Hey, what's that?" Danny said suddenly.  
I turned my head in the direction he was looking.  
Something orange and black was slinking gracefully out of the shadows.  
Something big. Something with very sharp claws and teeth. Something that was not supposed to be here.  
"Andalite Bandits!" I gasped.  
"Grab a Dracon!" Danny said, whipping one out of his pocket.  
I took my own Dracon Beam out of a pocket in my jeans and got ready for a fight.  
< I hate this!> Cindy said miserably.  
< Get used to it,> I told her sharply. < These Andalite Bandits are stubborn. We'll probably be fighting them for years.>  
< Great,> Cindy said sarcastically. < So instead of looking forward to getting my driver's lisence, I get to look forward to getting my own Dracon Cannon!>  
"Aaaaaah!" Someone screamed behind me.  
I whirled around, pointing my Dracon, to see a Grizzly bear.  
I never saw the paw coming. I was down before I even realized the Andalite had raised its paw.  
"Aaaah!" I cried. A sharp pain shot up my-_Cindy's_ spine, ending at her neck.  
< Oh God,> Cindy moaned. < My back is broken!>  
< Don't be stupid,> I told her, attempting to sit up. < It's...just sprained or something.>  
It was a pathetic lie and Cindy knew it. Her silent sobs proved that.  
"Iniss Three-Five-Two!" Esplin Four-Six-Nine said, kneeling beside me. "Are you alright?"  
"Her spine is broken," I said weakly. I could feel the life draining out of her. It was only a matter of time before my host died.  
"No," he whispered. "Are you sure?"  
"She's diing," I answered mournfully, unbidden tears escaping Cindy's eyes. "There's nothing I can do."  
< Iniss,> Cindy said softly. < Let me talk to Danny. Please. Just this once?>  
"She would like to speak to Danny," I said. "Would it be alright?"  
Danny suddenly shuddered and slumped forward a little. "Cindy?" he said.  
"It's me," Cindy whispered.  
"Does it hurt much?" Danny asked.  
"A little," Cindy admitted.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Just listen," Cindy said softly. "I-Danny, I-I love you. These past few weeks have been wonderful. I-I know I never really said anything before but-"  
"Shh," Danny whispered, stroking her hair. "I know. I love you too, Cindy. Ever since I met you. And more every day since."  
Tears streamed down Cindy's face and I could feel her sadness. If I had been capable of it, I would have cried too.  
"Danny," Cindy said, her voice choked with emotions and pain. "I'm scared."  
"Everything will be alright," Danny said reassuringly. "You'll be just fine."  
< I am sorry I did this to you,> I told her sadly, meaning every word. < I did not think this would happen...>  
< It's not your fault, really,> she said softly. Her heartbeat was slowing. < Don't blame yourself.>  
< Goodbye, Cindy. You were the best host I ever had, thank you for letting me borrow your eyes.>  
< My pleasure.>  
I slowly unwound myself from her brain, the impulses and nerves already shutting down, and crawled out her ear. Danny, or maybe Esplin Four-Six-Nine was in control again, picked me up carefully.  
Around us, the battle raged. I couldn't see it, or even hear it, but I could feel the vibrations. I later learned that the body-count was thirteen Humans, twenty-one Hork-Bajir, and eleven Taxxons.  
But in that moment, as the life slowly drained from my host's body, I mourned.  
Around us, people died and fought and struggled to stay alive. But no one noticed a boy and two Yeerks mourning the death of an innocent girl, who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  


The End

[FanFic][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dreamworld/2141/FanFic.html



End file.
